


Voda

by SamoShampioni



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 2007, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Bulgaria - Freeform, ESC, Eurovision, Gen, Pokemon - Freeform, helsinki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/SamoShampioni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freedom had brought with it not only new opportunities, but new challenges as well. Pokemon AU Eurovision fanfic centered on the Bulgarian entrants of 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voda

Many years ago, Pokemon had little to no rights. Sure, there was a law against Pokemon abuse, but it only counted physical abuse, not mental. Pokemon could be forced to do things for their trainers against their wishes, and their trainers, not understanding their language, thought they were doing the right thing. But one man knew differently, one man who knew what Pokemon really wanted. A brave Pokemon trainer called Ash Ketchum decided to stop Pokemon battling for good, and formed the Pokemon civil rights movement, a movement for those Pokemon who no longer wished to be forced to fight other Pokemon, a movement for those Pokemon who wanted to be free. Ash argued that Pokemon battles were just a legalised form of slavery, and many Pokemon, upon hearing his speeches, began to defy their masters orders and revolt. In the beginning Pokemon were punished for this defiance, and entire trucks were filled with disobedient Pokemon to be 'dealt with' by the government. Upon hearing this news, the resistance leader himself, Ash, went down with his Pokemon and attacked the White House, forcing the Democrats and Republicans to finally agree on something for once and criminalise keeping Pokemon against their wishes.  
Captured Pokemon could now choose to be free, and although some remained with their trainers who they had known for most of their lives, a great deal more chose to return to the forests and valleys of the wild, casting aside the shackles of enslavement that came with being confined within a small plastic ball for most of your life.   
And for those Pokemon who remained with their trainers, a man named Marcel Bezencon, with the help of his Slowking, set up an alternative to Pokemon battles... the Eurovision Song Contest. Once a Pokemon master himself, Marcel was now getting the world to stop brutal Pokemon battles, and unite the world, or at least Europe, with song. Based on the Italian San Remo Pokemon festival, the Eurovision proved to be a huge success with both humans and Pokemon alike tuning in each year to watch the event. Each year Pokemon from around the continent would have a go at the 'national finals' to see if they could win a chance at representing their country in the contest.  
\---  
That was back in 1956. The year was now 2007, and the 52nd annual Eurovision Song Contest was approaching fast. Preparations were currently being made in Helsinki, Finland, where the contest was to be held.  
"What countries do we have in the contest so far?" Zeljko Joksimovic, a Raichu, said while looking down at the list of all the countries which could potentially join Europe's biggest TV show. The Serbian had been asked to sort out the potential applicants this year, due in part to his experience with the contest. In fact many former Eurovision entrants had been given the task of sorting out this year's contest.   
"A great many sir," Eirikur Hauksson, a Torchic, answered, "Of course, us, the Icelandics, will be there. I've been in contact with others too who have confirmed their participation. The only one which is in doubt is Bulgaria. The broadcaster BNT have not yet contacted us on whether they will be in the Eurovision this year."  
"Ah, I see, Eirikur," Zeljko sighed, "Well, it's a shame really, but it is understandable, Bulgaria have been having a lot of problems within their Pokemon population this year."  
And they had indeed. That is because deep in a forests of Bulgaria, a fierce war was raging between the bird pokemon and the bug pokemon. Freedom had brought with it not only new opportunities, but new challenges as well. And it was all down to the Bulgarian government. The real reason that Pokemon training had been started by the governments of the world was that it was an easy way to keep down the wild population of Pokemon. Pokemon in forests take up space that politicians wanted to be used for more housing. Pokemon in small plastic balls in trainers houses took up no space at all.  
It was true that these same governments, no longer able to advocate the once-popular sport due to public opinion, were now venturing the world stirring up hatreds between different kinds of Pokemon and causing these wars in an effort to stop the overpopulation. And it was working. It was inevitable, there was just not enough space and food in the few woodlands that had not been cleared for more houses. And not only did this solve the population problem, it also made many people, especially those humans who ran the weapons factory, very rich, very rich indeed. Pokemon nationalism was being manipulated and exploited so that the already rich corporations of the world could have even more money. The jubilations and celebrations for the rights that the Pokemon had fought for and finally gained gave way to wars fueled by greed. And there was no end in sight.  
\---  
"Zeljko, you should travel to Bulgaria and find out what is going on there," Eirikur said finally.  
"Really? Aren't I doing enough for this contest already?" Zeljko asked.  
"Well, I do think so, but with contact cut off, there's only one way to find out for sure, and that's to actually go to the country."  
"Oh, well, I guess I could. Might be a good opportunity to promote my new album in Bulgaria as well as sort out this problem. You will not come with me?"  
"Oh, no Zeljko, I can't go," Eirikur answered, "I am a bird pokemon, haven't you watched the news lately? There is fierce fighting between the bug and the bird Pokemon all throughout Bulgaria. As a bird it wouldn't be good for me to go, you however, as a Raichu, should have no problems in the country. You will be a neutral observer. Besides, I will be performing at this year's Eurovision and you will not, it makes far more sense for you to go."  
"Fair enough, Eirikur," Zeljko said, "I will go to Bulgaria and find out what is going on. Eirikur, I'm trusting you to make sure that nothing goes bad while I'm away. The Finnish people have trusted me to look after this contest for them. I won't let them down."  
"Sure thing, Zeljko," Eirikur smiled, "Good luck."  
Eh, I don't need luck, I'm sure this will be easy, but thanks. I will book a flight at Helsinki airport and be in Bulgaria first thing next Monday."  
\---  
Zeljko had done a lot already for this year's contest, it seemed that the Finns were no good at management of their own contest and had to turn to the Serbian mouse Pokemon for help. And now he had been given the task to go to Bulgaria on top of everything else.  
The Raichu looked around at the plane. Humans and Pokemon, all different kinds of pokemon, seated side by side. Many years ago there was legislation that stated that Pokemon could only travel on planes in Pokeballs, but that had now been removed.   
Looking out of the window, he could see several Charizard also flying alongside the plane. They were employed as engineers and would make sure that nothing could go wrong during the flight, and besides, people felt much safer on a plane knowing that flying Pokemon were nearby in case of emergency.  
\---  
When the plane landed, Zeljko could hardly believe that he had arrived in a country that was so close to his homeland. The news hadn't been wrong, Bulgaria certainly was a different place now, three months of bitter Pokemon war had certainly changed the landscape of the once peaceful Balkan country. Things were a lot worse now.  
\---  
Meanwhile, the Bulgarian broadcaster BNT were undecided over whether or not to send an entry to the Eurovision in a year when tensions within the Balkan country were so high.  
In a huge tree at the center of a forest in Sofia, bird Pokemon from all around Bulgaria had flocked to nest. The huge tree had recently been taken from the previous bug owners in a fierce battle between avian and insect. Bird propaganda posters against bug Pokemon filled the wooden walls in the rooms which had been dug into the trunk. Not only was the war discussed between the birds, but also the upcoming Eurovision Song Contest. The birds considered it a matter of national pride for them to represent their country.  
The previous two years Bulgaria had sent acts made up entirely of bird Pokemon. It would make sense to send a third. A bug couldn't represent them, besides, the birds didn't consider bug Pokemon to be 'true' Bulgarians anyway. Bug pokemon were treated in an inferior manner to the birds, and now the insects were tired of being oppressed. They wanted the taste of the freedom which Pokemon around the world had fought so hard for. And yet, this new war between the bird and bug Pokemon threatened things, especially regarding Bulgaria's Eurovision entry. Could they still enter during such a time of national disaster? Elitsa Todorova certainly thought that they should. She was a pidgey, and was busy trying to pen songs for the upcoming Eurovision Song Contest. Elitsa was singing one of these songs to her friend Sofi Marinova, a Staraptor. Sofi too wanted to be on the Eurovision one day.  
"So Sofi, what do you think?" Elitsa asked.  
"Well, I think it's lovely and all," said Sofi, "But I feel... I don't know... it needs something more..."  
"More?" Elitsa asked, "What do you mean more?"  
But she never got an answer as the whole tree suddenly shook violently from side to side, leaves falling down to the ground. Birds began to fly up to see what was going on.  
"It's the bug Pokemon!" Sofi yelled, looking out through a gap in the tree and seeing a swarm of insects heading straight for them, "They're here!"  
The birds prepared their battle positions as thousands and thousands of bug Pokemon poured through the holes in the tree. However, it was an easy battle for the birds, who were quicker and bigger than the bugs, swooping down upon them and finishing them off.  
More waves of bugs came, even though one by one they were getting picked off by the birds' superior strength, but soon, the bugs stopped. The birds had won, they were victorious. The sound of birdsong filled the air as any bug survivors were shown no mercy by the avian Pokemon and quickly dispatched.  
\---  
"It's not right," Elitsa whispered to Sofi, a few hours after the attack, "They never usually come and attack us directly like that...   
"Mariana seems to think that the bugs were looking for something..." came the answer from the Staraptor, "You see, all the bugs were aiming for the basement of the tree, so later on we will open up the hatch and see what is down there. For now though, we are celebrating! We'll check it out tomorrow!"  
"Oh, alright..." Elitsa said, not convinced that such a one-sided massacre could really be celebrated or considered a 'victory' at all.  
\---  
As the rest of the birds slept in their nests, Elitsa Todorova was sitting up, wide awake, packing her suitcase for her journey ahead. She was going to go to Eurovision, and she was going to be prepared for every possible situation. Putting a Bulgarian flag into her suitcase, she smiled to herself. She was going to do her country proud.  
\---  
The next day, the birds plucked up the courage to explore what was underneath the cave. Some were expecting a whole nest of bug pokemon, others expecting some kind of treasure that the bugs owned. Mariana Popova, an Articuno, lead the group of birds down to the hatch.  
"Underneath there," Mariana explained, "Is the basement of this tree. Well, if you can even call it a basement, that is."  
And so the birds opened it up and flew down to the very bottom, the bugs had dug and extensive tunnel system deep underground. Soon, the birds found what the bugs had been so desperate to find and protect. Thousands of squirming, white Pokemon eggs, all filled with bug Pokemon.  
"Bloody cockroaches," Mariana said, looking down at the mass of eggs in disgust,   
"Hey, wait a minute!" Elitsa yelled, "This isn't right, they're only eggs! What have they done to us?"  
"Hahahaha," Mariana just laughed at this, as she brought her clawed foot crashing down, crushing some of the eggs, white liquid leaking from them, "As if they wouldn't do the same if they found a bird's nest... alright squad, destroy these eggs!"  
The other birds too, began to join in, stomping on the eggs, pecking the eggs, anything they could to smash as many as they could in the quickest time possible.  
"What?!" Elitsa jumped up, "No! Don't do that! Stop!"  
The other birds gave Elitsa a look of disgust at this, even her friend, Sofi. But Mariana just laughed, picking the pidgey up and flying her out of the basement, and she kept going, soon they were out of the tree entirely. Mariana flew back into the tree as fast as she could, and, locking the door behind her, she yelled, "Elitsa, have a good long think about what you just said, and don't come back until you've stopped having these traitorous thoughts!"  
"What? Mariana no! What are you doing?!" Elitsa yelled, trying to get back in but the door was locked, "You can't leave me out here! What if the bugs come?"  
"Well, considering you love them so much you should be fine, hahahaha," and with that Mariana went back to the basement to resume the egg smashing.  
Elitsa looked around, it was night time and the forest was dark. She was sure she could hear the chirping of bug pokemon in the distance. A lone bird amongst many bugs would always end up badly for the bird, in all the cases were a bird had lost to bugs there had been only the one bird against hundreds or maybe even thousands of bugs. Spider webs could be dangerous too. Sensing the presence of many bugs in the area she tried to be as quiet as she could before flying off, trying to get away from the sounds of the insects.  
\---  
She landed in a patch of long grass surrounded by bushes, stopping to take a rest for a little while. It was then that she heard it, in the distance. Drumming, in the distance.  
"What?" Elitsa thought, "Drumming? At this time of night?"  
But then she thought about it a little more.  
"Wait! That's it! That's perfect! This is exactly what my Eurovision performance needs! A drummer! Bulgaria will be in the Eurovision Song Contest after all!"  
She peered out through the leaves, expecting to see a legendary bird standing there, drumming with twigs, but instead, she found herself looking at a Kricketot. After getting over the shock, Elitsa realised that this could be exactly what Bulgaria needed. What better than to promote peace between birds and bugs at the Eurovision? Well, it was now or never. The drummer was exactly what she needed in her Eurovision entry, bug or not. The pidgey swooped out of the bushes and landed down next to the bug, causing the Kricketot to back off in fright. After all, bugs only had numbers to their advantage, one on one with a bird they couldn't win.  
"No no no no no!" the Kricketot almost backed into a tree, "Don't eat me please!"  
"Don't worry," Elitsa said calmly, "I'm not going to eat you, I promise."  
The two Pokemon stood there for a moment in silence.  
"Uh," the Kricketot shuffled back even more, clearing the silence, "Thanks for not... uh... eating me, and that..."  
"Any time buddy," Elitsa beamed, "You don't have to be scared of me, say, what's your name, anyway?"  
"My name is Stoyan Yankoulov," the Kricketot said meekly, before quickly scurrying off, into the night.  
"Hey!" Elitsa yelled after him, "Wait up! Stoyan!"  
But he had already gone.  
\---  
"God damn it," Elitsa yelled, "Stoyan!"   
She had been flying all over the forest, through the trees and in the treetops, for the past twenty minutes now, looking for any sign of the Kricketot. Suddenly, although she hadn't seen it coming, she felt herself collide with a huge sticky web. And she knew what that meant. A spider's web.  
"No no no!" Elitsa yelled, her feathers getting more and more tangled as she tried to kick and flap her way out of the giant web, "This can't be happening! Help! Someone, help! Please!"  
And that's when she saw a shape out of the corner of her eye. There, standing before her, was the creature that had made the web. A Galvantula, a huge yellow spider Pokemon, came crawling at her. As the only electric-type bug Pokemon, these were one of the strongest bugs there was. As the bird Pokemon struggled in the web, the spider just laughed, all the while creeping closer and closer.  
"No no no no!" Elitsa yelled, but the bug came ever closer.  
"Hahahaha," the spider laughed again, "I'm going to enjoy this."  
"Krassimir! Krassimir Avramov! Stop it! Stop it right now!" A voice came from the distance. It was that Kricketot again.  
"Stoyan!" Elitsa yelled, peering down to see the Kricketot looking up at them.  
"You two know each other?" the spider laughed, "What the hell is this?"  
"This is Elitsa, she helped me. I can't explain the whole story right now Krassimir," Stoyan said, "Come on already, let the bird go."  
"Fine..." Krassimir crawled over and untangled the bird from his web, "You do realise this means I have to rearrange my whole web again... right?"  
"I do, I'm sorry," Stoyan apologised.  
The bird Pokemon swooped down to the floor as Krassimir retreated up the tree, to begin the repair work on his web.  
\---  
"Thanks," Elitsa said, still shaking pieces of spider web from her feathers.  
"You're welcome," Stoyan smiled, "Remember that I'm only paying you back for what you did for me. Well, if that's all then, I'll go."  
And with that the bug Pokemon turned to leave. Elitsa was determined to go to the Eurovision and represent her country, no matter what. And if the others wouldn't let her go, she would go herself. She had made up her mind, and seeing the eggs trampled convinced her even more that her place was not here, that she belonged elsewhere.  
"No, Stoyan, wait!"  
The kricketot stopped.  
"Hmm?" he asked, "What?"  
"I am entering something called the Eurovision Song Contest, however, the people running BNT have not permitted me to go. So I'm running away to Helsinki," Elitsa explained, "It is not safe here, and you are such a fabulous drummer, won't you come with me to Helsinki and help me with my Eurovision song?"  
"Uh..." the bug Pokemon backed away a little again, "But what's the trick?"  
"There's no trick," Elitsa said, "No trick at all. Rather than ending this conflict with more war, we could end it together at the Eurovision stage! So what do you say?"  
"Well... uh..." Stoyan thought about it. At that moment, the yellow spider crawled back down the tree.  
"It may be none of my business," Krassimir said, "But Eurovision is one of the biggest platforms in the world. And you're always talking about wanting to become a world-famous drummer some day Stoyan. Not to mention it could potentially bring piece to Bulgaria, I for one am sick of birds destroying my web all the time because of this war. Think about what it could do. Kill two birds with one stone, eh? Pardon the expression, Elitsa."  
"Hmmm... fine, I'll do it," Stoyan replied.  
"Great!" Elitsa beamed, "To Helsinki we go!"


End file.
